


Keeping Him Waiting

by Jagged1



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: "Patience, Charles. You've got to stop and take your time."PWP drabble.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Keeping Him Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into porn, written sometime in 2012, probably.

"Oh god, Erik," Charles gasped. "Harder, please." His hands clenched tightly into the sheets as he tried to gain any leverage to force himself deeper onto Erik's cock. Unfortunately for him, Erik had a good grip on his wide spread legs and was holding him where he wanted him, fucking into him slowly and steadily.

"Patience, Charles." He thrust his hips lazily. "You've got to stop and take your time."

Charles groaned. "You haven't been kept on edge for hours." His glare was far less intimidating than he wished due to his flushed face.

Erik chuckled lowly before moving to kiss and bite Charles' inner ankle. "If you really didn't like it, you could've taken care of yourself long before now."

"And deprive you of your fun? Never."

"Hm, yes, that would've been disappointing. This is so much more entertaining." He ground his hips into Charles' ass, reveling in the low groan and clench around his cock. "Perfection."


End file.
